


you'll never get to feel this again

by kanayne



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2976473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanayne/pseuds/kanayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>currently being revised sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll never get to feel this again

this has been in revision for so long. i was working on original stuff for a while and only really got back into homestuck with the recent updates. still can't believe it's over but Anyways i'm really sorry i still plan to eventually post a super-revised version


End file.
